


Honey

by sraphs



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, aka if juno really did run away with peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sraphs/pseuds/sraphs
Summary: the only universe juno steel needs is one with peter in it





	Honey

Music floats through the ship’s speakers, slow and sweet like honey, but quiet compared to the beeps and buzzing of the cockpit. Juno types a set of coordinates into the ship’s GPS, flicking on autopilot. Flying seems easy when all it takes is a couple button presses. As the music plays on, he begins to feel like a fly trapped in that honey, time slowing as his eyes sink closed. 

Footsteps behind him pull him out of his halfway dream, albeit reluctantly. He already knows who the footsteps belong to but he swings his chair around anyways. In the doorway stand Nureyev, his dark eyes with a sparkle in them that Juno only sees when he’s about to get dragged into something. Again. 

“Your music’s distracting the captain.” Juno says, as a slender hand slides into his own, pulling him out of the chair. 

“Then I suppose asking a beautiful lady to come dance with me is off the table, _captain_.” Peter says, his voice low. He kisses Juno, slow and taunting, like his voice. 

Juno breaks away first, ignoring the satisfied hum Peter makes when he knows he’s won. “One dance won’t hurt anyone. Your fault if we die in a crash though.” 

Peter only rolls his eyes, pulling them both out of the cockpit. The music grows louder as they enter the main deck, finally overpowering the buzz of the engine. Juno loops his arms around Peter’s waist, and rests his head on his chest. His hands twist the golden band on his ring finger, as if they had a mind of their own. The pair sways gently to the music together, and suddenly the universe is only their music and the two of them. 

“I love you, Peter.” Juno says, mumbled into dark cloth and cologne. 

Suddenly, the floor disappears from under Juno’s feet. Peter catches him just before he hits the ground, a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. 

“Looks like you’ve fallen for me, Captain Steel.” 

Juno tries to hide the smile that creeps onto his face, ignoring the way his chest feels like it’s melting and his face feels like it’s burning. In one smooth motion, he kicks his leg backward, knocking Peter’s feet out from under him just like he had done to Juno moments before.

All of Juno’s plans seem to have a flaw though, as he thuds to the ground, Peter landing on his chest rather heavily seconds later. Maybe he didn’t think that through all the way. 

From his chest, Peter snorts, and then giggles, and then laughs, loud and happy. Juno can’t help the feeling that bubbles in his chest and starts to laugh with him, and it takes a couple minutes before either of them stop. When they do, Peter’s staring at Juno, his eyes twinkling with something other than mischief for once.  
“What, Nureyev?” 

“I love you so much.” Peter says, and he kisses him. 

Peter Nureyev’s kisses are sweeter than honey, Juno decides. So he kisses him again, and again, and again, until the rest of the universe fades away. And there’s only their music, the two of them, and the honey sweet kisses of a man who’d never run away again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @iunoferro


End file.
